


Give Me!

by Nephilim_Becca (BeccaGreenleaf)



Series: Flufftober 2019 [18]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec and Jace are evil, Flufftober, Food, Izzy will slap them, Pregnant!Izzy, prank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 17:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21085199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaGreenleaf/pseuds/Nephilim_Becca
Summary: A pregnant Izzy pays her siblings a visit.





	Give Me!

**Author's Note:**

> So, I actually really enjoyed this one! 
> 
> Today's prompt: Pranks

"I'm hungry!" Izzy's voice called across the room. She was visiting her older siblings, the same as she did each week, especially now that she and Simon were expecting their first child. Max still lived with their mother, but Jace and Alec had moved out a year or so ago, after their father had been getting progressively more rude towards Alec.

Jace and Alec were living together in their 'bachelor, no girls (except for Izzy) allowed' house, which worked perfectly for Alec, who had male friends over regularly, but Jace struggled, and Izzy knew there were many times he'd had his long term girlfriend, Clary, over, only for Jace to panic call Izzy when they'd lost track of time or Alec had gotten home early, and Izzy had had to bail them out.

"You know where the kitchen is, Izzy," Jace responded, rolling his eyes as he smashed several buttons on the xBox console in an attempt to knock Alec flat in boxing, "that is so long as you can see where you're going."

That was the other thing, Izzy was due in less than a month. She pretended she wasn't nervous, but in reality, she would rather jump off a cliff than have this baby right now, for no reason other than she didn't feel at all prepared for it.

She stuck her tongue out in retaliation to Jace's comment, about to respond when Alec jumped to it instead, "Jace, come on, neither of us could go through what she's about to. I'll go get you some food, Iz," he offered her a smile, squeezing her shoulder lightly as he passed through to the kitchen.

It didn't take Alec long to come back, a McDonald's McNuggets box in hand, a slightly too forced smile on his face that Izzy would've seen through in seconds if she hadn't been too focused on the box of food, Alec handing it over, muttering a quiet "here you go," before heading to sit straight down, almost as far away from Izzy as he could.

She didn't notice though, her mind focused on food as she opened the box, her hand diving in before she could even see inside, pulling out a thin green stick of cucumber. It was half way to her mouth before she realised, her eyes going wide as she finally looked properly in the box, her smile fading to a disappointed frown as she threw the stick of cucumber towards Alec.

"That is so not fair!" Izzy pouted as Jace and Alec both burst into laughter, forcing her eyes not to well up. "You owe me McDonalds now." She said, grabbing their attention by throwing a grape at both of them, before she actually ate one of the strawberries in the box. "The only reason you're still Godfather is because there's strawberries in here too." She let out a breath of air, Alec and Jace both moving to sit either side of Izzy.

"You know we love you, right?" Jace asked wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"I know."

"And we can't wait to meet our little niece or nephew," Alec added, placing a hand on her leg. Izzy just nodded in response, eyes welling up from sudden emotion.

"Yeah, we're looking out for the best interests of our new family member. Gotta start them off healthy, easier to keep them that way."

Izzy turned her glare to Jace, just too soon as she caught him stuffing a chicken nugget into his mouth. 

"JACE!" Izzy shouted despite their closeness. "GIVE ME ONE NOW!"


End file.
